(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new anthracycline antibiotic complex and to its production and recovery.
(2) Description of the prior art
A number of anthracycline glycosides have been described in the literature. Among them, daunomycin and adriamycin are particularly being watched with keen interest in the field of cancer chemotherapy and have already been applied clinically for human cancers.
Farmitalia's U.S. patent on adriamycin (B-106FI; 14-hydroxy-daunomycin; INN is Doxorubicin) is 3,590,028 claiming the product by structure and disclosing its direct fermentation by S. peuceticus var. caesius. Farmitalia also issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,124 on chemical conversion of daunomycin to adriamycin; for direct fermentation of daunomycin (as antibiotic FI 1762) by S. peuceticus see U.K. 1,003,383.
Farmitalia's daunomycin (U.K. Pat. No. 1,003,383) may be the same as Rhone-Poulenc's 13057 R.P. (formerly rubidomycin and now Daunoribicin (U.K. Pat. Nos. 985,598; 1,188,262; 1,241,750 and see U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,242) and is "probably" identical with Ciba's danubomycin (U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,550; U.K. 901,830). See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,163 on dihydrodaunomycin.
Cinerubin A and cinerubin B are disclosed in U.K. Pat. No. 846,130 and see also U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,480 and Keller-Schierlein et al., Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, page 68 (1970) and Chemical Abstracts, 54, 1466i (1960).
The anthracycline glycoside carminomycin described in J. Antibiotics, April 1974, pages 254-259, has been reported to be active against several animal tumor systems.
For further illustrative and summary disclosures of anthracycline antibiotics see Index of Antibiotics from Actinomycetes, Hamao Umezawa, Editor-in chief, University Park Press, State College, Pennsylvania, U.S.A. (1967) as follows:
______________________________________ Antibiotic Page Number ______________________________________ Aklavin 111 Cinerubin A 220 Cinerubin B 221 Danubomycin 242 Daunomycin 243 Pyrromycin 542 Rhodomycin A,B 561 Rubidomycin 574 ______________________________________
The textbook Antibiotics, Volume 1, Mechanism of Action, edited by David Gottlieb and Paul D. Shaw, Springer--Verlag New York, Inc. N.Y., N.Y. (1967) at pages 190-210 contains a review by A. DiMarco entitled Daunomycin and Related Antibiotics.
Information Bulletin, No. 10, International Center of Information of Antibiotics, in collaboration with WHO, Dec., 1972, Belgium, reviews anthracyclines and their derivatives.